Today computer systems of various sizes exist which include various types of computerized devices connected to one or more networks. Computerized devices can include for example, different types of servers, databases and/or message queues as well as computer terminals (or end points). Each of the computerized devices may be running a plurality of applications.
It is often desirable to monitor the performance of computerized devices as well as the applications running on computerized devices within a network. Data which is collected while monitoring, can be used for analyzing the performance of individual computerized devices and applications running on such computerized devices as well as the overall network performance. Computerized devices' performance analysis enables to detect various operational problems and performance degradation, and to provide support services for rectifying the detected problems and/or performance degradation.
Monitoring the performance of computerized devices is often accomplished by deploying agents to the computerized devices. The agents are capable of collecting information characterizing the operation of computerized devices and applications running thereon. The collected information can be used for determining whether the computerized devices or applications are functioning properly.
Published documents considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the documents herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
US Patent Application, Publication No. 2007/0168696 discloses that a system is monitored by detecting activity signatures of network components. Some of the activity signatures are generated by sensing patterns of operations in data streams. Some of the activity signatures are precompiled in the system, or are standard in computer systems. The activity signatures are stored in a database. Select information about select baselined attributes generates monitoring profiles (MPs) for the baselined attributes. The MPs are defined so abnormal behavior of end points and/or system components can be detected. The system compiles baseline values for baselined attributes of MPs. By properly analyzing deviating end points or components one can determine what is causing a problem or who is affected by a problem based on which identifying attributes are common to the deviating end points or components.